Without a Care
by firestorm100
Summary: sumery to come soon
1. Chapter 1

Without a care

Ranma sat on the roof. Bellow construction crews scurried about the half built dojo. It had taken Nabiki three days just to hire a company who had not heard of what was fast becoming known as the wedding fiasco (or to Ranma 'My life and what others think of me'). Even a week later most of the work men still show signs of scarpering at the first hint of danger. At least they had the sense to know that ANY ONE would be stressed at having everyone you knew try to disrupt your wedding. Ranma himself could blame them for that, too bad others didn't see it.

Gemia and Soan had tried to marry him for the third time this week while all the time accusing his dishonour. Shampoo and Ukyou had called round to try & win him both with drug food. From Shampoo he expected nothing less, she and the old ghoul spoke their plans enough in front of him that even without a basic understanding he would pick it up quickly with the amount of times they used words like 'love' and 'potion' in their plans. But uccha …. No, Ukyou how could she. He'd always through of her as a friend but then she'd always wanted more. His mother, Nokia had not offered him a solution but to marry all of them and give her lots of grandbabies.

All he ever wanted was a friend. Rogia was too depressed about his problems to Ranma's. Nabiki would sooner sell his confidence then keep it. He'd tried talking to Kasmi but he might as well be talking to a brick wall for all the opinon he got as her only comment was 'Oh, my!' Whoever Kasmi was had long been washed away to leave a shell. On one of his ever increasing journeys out of Nemia by mallet-sama, Ranma had come down in a retreat where much to his surprize he had come across Doctor Tofu. During their discussion Ranma discovered that the stress had become too much for Tofu and he need time to relax. Ranma knew that something in his life need in life need a break and if Doctor Tofu a man he admired on the edge of his life had almost snapped, what did that say for Ranma.

Sighing, Ranma turn over the conversation not half an hour previously. In it he had not even said a single insult yet Akane had malleted asking what she was angry about and Ranma didn't think he could take it anymore.

Country to popular belief, Ranma no longer held honour in high regard. After having others bend, break and twist his own he could no longer hold on to what he though was his only position in the world. Now he realised that all he ever had was hope.

A sudden presence, extremely power full yet too far away to be notice except by the very sensitive on the quietest of nights like this would have felt it. Far more powerful the anything even Ranma could achieve, emitting a presence of wrong. Without the usual chaos that surrounding him, Ranma felt it and knew if he went to fight it he would most defiantly die. But did he want to live, with his lifestyle he would be lucky to last a month before either the being killed or snapping. Better to die hoping then live in despare.

Reaching his decision he stood and started to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Pluto stood at the gates of time. Before her, visions of the outcome of the battle with the sailor's latest enemy. Even with all they faced, the Senshi were in trouble. The best outcome showed Uranus and Neptune dying to save Saturn who followed soon after by using her forbidden attack so that Sailor Moon could destroy it. Even then the remaining Senshi end up so badly hurt that after the battle that most of them collapsed, and Pluto didn't have enough energy to teleport them all away and if the those left behind managed to escape identification, the bodies of Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru could not be hidden in time from the media leading to them all being identified and detained by the JDF as to both their motives and powers. After that the government kept a close eye on them and stopped them saving a number of people casing a storm of bad press, all in all a terrible situation when even your neighbours looked at you with suspicion. Suddenly the scene stretched twisted, bend and broke as a new image started to form. The Senshi all alive staring at the fallen form of….

"NO!" screamed Pluto, flicking her staff to show the image of speeding rooftops, a flicker of red, a black pigtail and grey-blue eyes that held a lifeless but determined look within.

Pluto paled, she had seen that look only a few times in her extended life but this was one that scared her more than anything and coming from this person gave her more than just fear but complete and utter terror.

Summoning a portal she prayed she was not too late and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Mars hit the wall. She had taken the hit to defend Sailor Moon and now looked to be out of action for a while. Behind the ruins of a park fountain, Mercury was attending to severe burns on a knocked out Jupiter. Saturn could have healed her in an instant but she could not spare a second because of the intense bombardment from the enemy. Not Pluto had foreseen this. It was only thanks to Mars' fire readings and Mercury's computer that they had stood a chance. Now in the enemy's final push it seemed that it had not been enough.


End file.
